The evolvement of communication technology, particularly wireless communication technology and end user devices, has enabled versatile communication possibilities. For example, a user near a device may trigger an establishment of a local ad-hoc connection, such as a BLUETOOTH connection, between the device and a mobile device of the local user. Typically, at least when the local ad-hoc connection is established first time, the device and the mobile device go through a pairing procedure for security purposes. The pairing procedure often involves, as a security measure, a user interaction that confirms identities of the device and the mobile device.